


His Butler, Enamoured

by IrishHooters



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, adoration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is growing older. Almost sixteen, in fact. And with those pesky hormonal changes comes the pondering question...What really is love and simple infatuation? And furthermore, could his demon of a butler help the young earl better understand such a bothersome feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Enamoured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear mistress--Winry.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+mistress--Winry.).



> Hello everyone! I am IrishHooters; but you can call me Kori if you like. This is my first story on archiveofourown and I'm a little nervous. This is the product of a prompt challenge my best friend gave me. Her favorite anime as of late is Kuroshitsuji and really wanted a drabble of Sebastian and Ciel. It does start slow but as they say...Slow and steady wins the race. I suppose it's more of a preface than chapter.
> 
> So, this is what I've got so far and hope you like it, reader!

To fall in love. To...care for someone so _deeply_ it becomes an everyday mindset. To be at beck and call of someone and not mind it at all. Were all of those definitions of love? Total adoration? Ciel Phantomhive had been wrestling with such a question for days as of late. Even now, as he sat in his seemingly oversized chair in the study of the Phantomhive manor. The young earl hadn't had many or very strong examples to fall back on as he pondered. Love for his deceased parents and aunt did not exactly fall into this category, that sort of love was not something he could control. Out of genetic obligation he loved them and they had loved him as well. 

His betrothed; Elizabeth, hadn't been much help confirming his question either. In all honesty, Lizzy was more of an annoying sister than a possible Phantomhive bride. The love he felt for her was far more patient and forced while she practically adored Ciel. The earl let an annoyed sigh pass his lips as he leaned back into the chair, propping his elbow on the arm of it and resting his chin on his knuckles. His visible blue hue narrowed as his mind reeled. Who else did he possibly feel love for? Baldroy, Finni, Mey-Rin and Pluto were all well enough. They had their uses and could occasionally bring him some entertainment but he could not admit to loving them in any direction of the word. 

Then...there was Sebastian. His ever faithful, loyal, smug demon of a butler. That is where things get quite complicated for the young earl. That wolf in black sheep clothing has saved him more times than he really cared to recall. Every time he called him or needed him without a vocal command, Sebastian was there to assist. It bordered on irritating for Ciel, for a few reasons. For one, the mental adult that he was, he could handle a few things on his own now that he was nearing sixteen. Running a bath wasn't that difficult and putting on his own clothes didn't take two extra hands. Though, he wasn't sure why he minded _now_. Perhaps it all chalked up to a growing pubescent mindset.

Secondly, he didn't really appreciate that the butler always seemed to know when and when to not appear to Ciel. He was there at the best of times and the worst. He picked up the messes, corrected all mistakes, assured his life was not in danger and all in time to give the Phantomhive his scheduled tea without looking the least bit winded. Though, that did indeed make him one hell of a butler...Ciel ached to see at least a little weakness from the demon. He has been cut up, shot and even dismembered and had never looked like he hadn't had the upper hand. 

As for his third reason, Ciel would never openly admit. Throughout the years of having Sebastian by his side, the young man had to notice; that in himself, he felt love for him. His butler. "Ridiculous." Ciel grunted, closing his eye as he spoke to himself. All those smiles Sebastian had shown him, no matter how hallow and lacking in emotion they seemed. They had affected him. His soothing voice felt like relaxed waves that lapped onto shore. It had a velvety tone that could lull the boy to sleep if Sebastian read a favorite novel of the earls. And his eyes...red and almost naturally half lidded that truly showed his demonic thoughts. Gathering information from women and sometimes men was so incredibly easy when his butler was the one coaxing it from their mouths. 

Once more, Ciel Phantomhive sighed. And, again, he blamed his changing body and hormonal altering to this bloody thought process


End file.
